AnimeSins: Inuyasha
by navery
Summary: Have you heard or seen CinemaSins? A YouTube Chanel that shows no movie is prefect and shows how imperfect the movies are! Bases on this Chanel I will give you: AnimeSins - fanfiction style! This fanfiction is where I'll point out the wrongs and say the true about the wrongs! The target now is (drumrolls please!) Inuyasha!


Have you heard or seen CinemaSins? A YouTube Chanel that shows no movie is prefect and shows how imperfect the movies are! Bases on this Chanel I will give you: AnimeSins - fanfiction style! This fanfiction is where I'll point out the wrongs and say the true about the wrongs! The target now is (drumrolls please!) Inuyasha!

AN- I was watching Cinema Sins the other day about some of my favourite movies, and I wanted something similar just with the animes I like! By the way, I will not pick at every episode unless the Anime is very, very short like ten hours max short.

You can offer suggests on animes that you want me to do, but they must either be English dub or sub and be able to access through YouTube or some other free anime site. Any anime I plan to buy in the future will be something I like and enjoy, which also means I will not buy an anime just to do AnimeSins/AnimeMovieSins. Be warned I will do the next one after I'm with the anime I'm currently doing and have a few weeks to fix it possible a few months if it's anything like Naruto.

If the anime has movies, I will also do them, under the tile AnimeMovieSins. I will only do the movie after the AnimeSins has been done. If it's just an anime movie that has no episodes you need to mention that with your suggestion. It will be a big help.

Have you heard or seen CinemaSins? A YouTube Chanel that shows no movie is prefect and shows how imperfect the movies are! Bases on this Chanel I will give you: AnimeSins - fanfiction style! This fanfiction is where I'll point out the wrongs and say the true about the wrongs! The target now is (drumrolls please!) Inuyasha!

Before you begin to read this is for comedy only! I don't own it, I don't want it. Duh.

…

Everything is wrong with Inuyasha, in how many minutes that it takes you to read this. (Now I will officially become a rip of CinemaSins.) Spoilers! Duh.

Sin number 1: Within the first episode, clearly, Kagome is one of the 'main' characters; yet, the anime is called Inuyasha.

Now as the episode continues you later learn Inuyasha is the name of a male dog demon. It has to be fate; I mean Kagome must get together with this male Inuyasha character because he is the main character and his name is what the anime is called, duh. For being so predictable, I give you 11 sins.

Now I am no expert on Japanese but Inuyasha actually means forest spirit, now that does sound like a fitting tile. However, when it is translated into English it means dog demon. Clearly, the translating system is so uncool… Yes, that is a sin. Sin total: 12. Still in Japan culture, isn't rude to call someone by their first name unless those two people are close. So why isn't Kagome confuse or angry or upset at people whom speaking to her?

Getting back on topic, we also learn that Inuyasha, a teenage dog-eared looking boy, was sealed to a tree for 50 or so years. However, how is that possible? The villagers clearly does everything in their power to stop Inuyasha from being released but I doubt that they can stop non- demonic ants, rats and any other flesh-eating bugs. In addition, do not give me that demon aura crap will scare them off, those creatures are not even aware of danger until their in it and don't say he'll heal very, very fast because I think those bugs will be trap under his skin if that were to happen. Demonic power is a sin. Hundred, because before I thought about it the power was amazing…

Now Kagome's reaction in a way is something I can understand, it is a dream or I hit my head kind of thing. I take a sin off. No wait put it back on there's still more on this topic. Sin count 130.

However, do you remember when the jewel was ripped out of her body? That wound had to have been deep possible an inch or so and a few inches wide. That would leave a scar. Taking the believe that Kagome's monthly are regular and normal, there is no fucking way she will not cry like a baby, there's also no bloody way that she will be able to run to the Inuyasha forest at top speed without clutching her bleeding waist and breathing hard. In other words, Kagome she will struggle to forget the pain- with or without 21st century's painkillers. Yes Kagome, it was a dream when you return home in a later episode, defiantly a big sins so far: 4,113.

Speaking of the jewel how did no one, like Kagome's mother, not feel an odd bump and think: "cancer!" or "something might be wrong with my child I feel a lump!" Or was the jewel under Kagome's skin and her muscle formed around it so you couldn't feel a lump…Oh that would leave a large medical bills to make sure that heals or is fixed right. Ouch.

Also why wasn't clothing given to Kagome when she was being treated, then at any point in the anime she has a talk about the dangers of her clothing- oh it's too dark and mature for an anime let us just forget reality and pretend that no villager would call Kagome a whore or think she a prostitute within that timeline. Yeah let us just forget that dark part of our history… Add 40 sins, please Shippo.

Shippo is a child, a demon child, a fox demon child with a human face, a child that has seen the horror of war and wants revenge- or tries to. Demon or not I think there would be more emotion here and character development, but instead we get to see more Kagome. Fuck you and your wasted screen time, Kagome just disappear for once. I mean you don't even look like you've see death, it's like you saw some animal toys made to look dead. How can she stand the smell? It's like days old, by the time they run into Shippo. Sin count 12,153.

Ok I had been taking in as much information about Kagome's physical strength before she travelled into the past. There is no way she'll be able to use a long bow. Those things can take months of practice until the arrow is on course. By the way, artery use muscle that is rarely used throughout someone life unless they do artery. Kagome, even if she could pull the bow, will be very sore the next day, and to get anywhere good as Kikyo she should have been training in childhood. Put 25 sins on Shippo!

Kikyo has the most character development, and is hated because she gets in-between Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo use fox fire to boost those sins up by… How many people hate Kikyo for that dumb reason.

"I can't it will be too many to count!" The young fox demon voice echoed through the once empty space of the page.

Let us do it at the end, move onward!

Wait you mean that little boy, who was pulled in to the river, had no idea how to swim; none of the villagers had any idea how to do it either. Books have been made 500 hundred years ago about swimming there is no way that not one of these people do know how to swim they live near a river for crying out load! Oh, I get it you wanted to give Kagome a Heroic/caring moment. We have 12,190 sins right now, time to pick up one more …You know a swimming pool and lakes are very different from a flowing river that looks like it could crack your head open if you are not careful. Some are fast and shallow others are deep and fast, or they're both!

I will not mention Kagome's trips home or her trips school because let us face it in the real world you need proof and police in reality would have arrested Kagome's mother and everyone would be question for Kagome's 24/7 disappearance. Yeah there might not be a home or school for Kagome to return to after her month long sickness.

Also Kagome's family does not fucking care! Honesty anyone who has a caring family would be boomed with worried sick faces when they final appear, out of not where, after being missing for a few days; and do not forget they had no way of contacting her. To make thing worst after they see Kagome's injury, only an uncaring family member would let her go back without setting up any form of fighting lessons. 15,999 sins right here.

Sesshomaru and his fluffy thing are making a fashion statement. I have to take a sin off. I live for fashion after all. Take another few off because Rin likes orange and is an adorable, amusing, yet oddly realistic little girl. I love her ok!

I give Kikyo a sin because she makes it so hard for me to do. Come on she die to protect and save people two times.

I will not give the human/tentacle / whatever else Naraku is a sin simply because he is creepy thick and through. But I will give him a sin for not proving that Inuyasha was right about there isn't time to waste and they need to keep moving to complete the jewel.

I will give both Sango and the pervert Miroku a hundred, thousand sins each because they throw away everything they know. They were raise to think demons are nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters and they trust Inuyasha in a blink of an eye. The little demon cat been in Sango's family for years so she doesn't count. In addition, they act the same after they get engage.

I will take 500 sins off because Kikyo, Sango, and some other women are not weaklings who need rescuing every god single episode. Go women, go!

Finally demon look like humans = strongest demon. So little Shippo other here no matter how much training and heart he put in will always be weak than a half breed that will have more weakness than he wants any one to know. However, Inuyasha mother was human, so he will look like a human. For Inuyasha we cannot say if this is true or not.

Oh, let us not forget Inuyasha being sat. It's boring after the first few episodes, then it's goddam rude, immature and screams a certain teenage needs anger management. If I was Sango and I saw what those beads were being used for I would not trust either the future girl or dog-eared boy.

Inuyasha's -as Kagome says- jerk attitude towards everyone makes sense. I take off a few sins here.

In addition, the fact, somehow, Kagome doesn't destroy anyone's birth and their lives in her era. Oh her period too! And she screams "jewel shard beside the knees!" in battle. Kagome is a Mary sue, it's a fact.

"Shippo! Are you ready for system over load?"

"Hai! Fox fireee!"

Boom!

Sin total so far: higher than I can count, it's a system over load!

Sentence: Mute Kagome voice , it's a waste of screen time. P.S. I got this idea based on a fanfiction that suggest, to me anyway,that if Kagome was mute the only problem that it will cause is she cannot say where a piece of a jewel is.

...

AN- Does this make sense? Do I need to change anything so you can understand what's happening or who I'm talking about?


End file.
